teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Advanced Geometry
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 48 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Advanced Geometry" is the eighteenth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the forty-eighth episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on May 31, 2015. Synopsis While flying, Krillin finds and literally runs into Bulma and Baby Trunks. Meanwhile, Cell's transformation finishes, which causes Android 16 to grab Android 18 and tries to flee. Cell blocks their escape and then marvels at the fact that he now has real lips. Android 16 tries to hit Cell, with no effect, and Cell's retaliatory blast causes Android 16's head to be damaged. Android 18 orders Cell to release Android 17 or else she'll explode the bomb in her chest, which Cell jokingly calls a "boobie bomb". Cell tries to convince Android 18 to not explode herself with a hologram of Android 17, but ends up using rapper lingo, which causes Android 18 to comment that Cell knows nothing about them. Cell tells Android 18 that she has only two choices, to either blow herself up or let Cell catch her, or as he calls it, "playing Tag for keeps." Tenshinhan then arrives, much to Cell's amusement. He taunts Tien that his power levels don't match up, but Tien angrily declares, "F*ck Power Levels! F*ck Super Saiyans! AND F*CK YOU!" He unleashes his Shin Kikōhō and tells Android 18 to either blow up or leave, which Android 18 willingly complies, taking Android 16 with her. Tien continues to fire Kikōhō strikes, trying to destroy Cell. His shouts get so loud that Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and Chi-Chi can hear it at Kame House. Goku, Gohan, and Mr. Popo hear Tien as well, which causes Goku to say that Tien is "nettled." Mr. Popo then blurts out that Tien will die, which Goku agrees with. Tien continues to fire his Kikōhō, with no effect other than causing Cell to be "nettled." Chiaotzu comments that he will lose too much energy to survive. Yamcha wishes to help, but Master Roshi concedes that "it's folding time." Tien's final blast finally causes him to collapse, while an undamaged Cell prepares to strike him down for good. Gohan pleads with Goku to save Tien, but Goku tries to say that he has no way to quickly go grab him and leave, before he suddenly remembers his Instant Transmission and leaves, which causes Mr. Popo to tell Gohan how much of an idiot Goku is. Goku arrives and grabs Tien, as well as Piccolo, who's still alive, which perplexes Cell and causes him to question his durability. Goku then warns Cell that he's going to die the next day, before instantly leaving with Tien and Piccolo, which has Cell even more confused, causing him to shout out, "I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Meanwhile, Bulma gives Krillin the remote detonator and tells him that he needs to get within 30 meters for it to explode the bombs in the androids. Krillin then suggests that her words mean that he "has to get close", which causes a conversation filled with innuendos with Bulma. Bulma finally realizes how awkward the conversation has gotten and leaves. Goku returns with Tien and Piccolo, with Tien able to recover, thanks to Senzu Beans. Piccolo then comments that all was accomplished was slowing Cell down briefly, now leaving him free to pursue Android 18 with nobody strong enough to stop him. However, Mr. Popo announces that Vegeta and Trunks are done training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks comes out first, and is shown with much longer hair, which Goku compliments and causes Trunks to struggle to respond correctly, as it's the first time in a year for him that he got a positive response. Vegeta then happily boasts to Goku, with Goku only hearing select words in his mind, that he's now ascended, and he's finally stronger than Goku. Goku, though, isn't upset, which angers Vegeta. Cast *Lanipator – Krillin, Master Roshi, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Vegeta *Megami33 – Bulma, Chiaotzu *Remix – Android 16 *Shudo Ranmaru – Android 18 *Takahata101 – Cell *Ganxingba – Android 17, Tenshinhan *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Faulerro – Yamcha *Hnilmik – Chi-Chi *KaiserNeko – Oolong, Trunks Running Gags *'Krillin Owned Count 32:' Krillin flies straight into Bulma's windshield. **This is the first time Krillin is owned in the Pre-Intro Trivia *The preview for the episode was released on Team four Star's official website on May 24, 2015. *This is the first speaking appearance of Semi-Perfect Cell. **Takahata101, voice actor of Cell, hurt his voice recording his lines for this episode. **Even though in the disclaimer Cell is using his Imperfect voice, he's using his Semi-Perfect form voice for the rest of the episode. *The episode's title is a reference to Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, which featured Takahata101 as Voice 8 for the Future Warrior. Whenever the player character used the Neo Tri-Beam while equipped with Voice 8, they would refer to the move as Advanced Geometry. *If you listen closely to Semi-Perfect Cell after Master Roshi says he can hear Tien shouting "Kikōhō", he can be heard shouting "Fuck!". This makes it the second time in the series in which the word "fuck" is uncensored, the first time being heard from Vegeta in "News of Future Past". *Baby Trunks is not credited under Megami33 in the credits, despite having a minor speaking role. *The song playing while Vegeta says "blah blah blah..." is Dadhi dado Da from the LocoRoco series. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x18 3x18 3x18